


Life in the shadows

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [12]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: DC Comics, Cassandra Cain, Robin
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 1





	Life in the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: DC Comics, Cassandra Cain, Robin

She never wanted to be Robin; the bright colors, the quips, the sidekick. She loves being the Black Bat, blending into the shadows, so much like the Bat himself.

But sometimes, when she watches Dick slinging his arm across Tim's shoulders, or when Jason grins at Damian (even if he thinks no one can see him), she wonders, briefly, what it would be like to have that lightness for herself... just for a moment.


End file.
